The Big Life of a Rock Star
by punk66
Summary: This is about Judy Nails I have rated it T but I am not sure it will stay that way. Judys story will be told about how she started out. She has to worry about keeping her job going figure about her career and keep off the street.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this game or these characters that I use. Unless I make them up.

Normal POV

Well today doesn't look like it is going to work. I look around at all the people in New York City.

I was dressed in ripped jeans a red tank top that said "death to all humans except me cause I am a freak".

My choaker was just a black ribbon tied around my neck. And a ragged old jacket that I had gotten a few years ago. I glanced around and

saw an all night diner and went to see if they had a phone.

Past POV

It was 2 in the morning and I had left home a week ago with nothing in my pocket except for a twenty.

I had hitch my way here from Alalbama...to escape my father.

My mother had been dead for many years now. She died from cancer when I was five I don't really

remember her that much. When she died my father became a drunk. Such a typical story right well if you lived with me

you woud not think of it as typical. I never really stayed at home that much to afraid of the beatings. I tried to get good

grades when I was little ,but that just seemed to piss my father off more. He was never nice so I ran away at the tender age

of 16. Its not anyone would remember me anyways.

Our town was really small. If you ever come to it. The town looks like one of those little towns from a old 70's

movie. Everybody knew everything about everyone. That includes me. The old ladies would walk by me and stick their nose

in the air ,and soon as I was out of sight but not out of hearing they would all start talking about my dad and what a "poor dear"

I was. I was 7 when this started and it never stopped.

Normal POV

When I walked into the diner there was not alot of costumers there. A old man with a red nose sitting at the bar reading

a newspaper, a lady sitting in a corner with tired out eyes that had seen to much of the world, a waitress dead on her

feet who looked like my grandma would of looked if I had one, and a cook in the kitchen he was big ugly and mean his face said if

anyone even think about touching anything you won't have a had to touch anything with.

I walked up to the bar the cook gave me the evil eye. He looked me up and down and growled "buy something or get out."

"I just want to use the phone"

'YOU BUY SOMETHING OR YOU CAN'T YOU USE THE PHONE HOW DO YOU THINK WE PAY THE BILL. DO YOU THINK

MONEY JUST GROWS ON TREES THAT I SHOULDN'T BE WORKING IN THIS SHIT WHOLE IF I CAN JSUT PULL

IT OUT OF MY ACE," he yelled with spittle hanging from his bottom lip.

"Well then that blue berry muffin looks good," I said trying not to anger him. I knew that he was drunk and new how to handle

him he was just like my father.

His face got so red it looked like a ripe tomato about to explode.

The waitress can up to me in her high heel and kind face and said "follow me sweety I'll show you your seat"

"Thanks, "I said ",for getting me out of that one I wasn't sure if he was going to hit me our throw that frozen

fish he had in his hand at me." I said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Oh Jim is always like that sugar don't let him bother ya"

This was the second time she had used an endearment (_Saying something sweet} _on me.

"so whats in the bag" she asks I looked down in surprise I totally forgot about it. The thing always seemed like apart of me

it never seemed to leav my side, and I would never let it leave my side just in case my father got a hold of it.

"well its my guitar" I said hoping she wouldn' ask any more personal questions about me life like my age or where

my family was.

Instead she said "whats your name sugar"

My name before I had left was Judy Barley but I decided since I left home I was going to leave behind that name to.

"Judy Nails"

It had a nice ring to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Guitar hero ,but always thought if the characters had their own story line it would be cool.

Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

As I left the diner I went looking for some place to stay that was cheap. I had no more money left because I had spent it on two

sanwiches and a drink I had the sandwich and decided I would save the other sandwich because I don't know where

I would end up nextleft from whenI had left home with all the money I could save. There was no way I

would steal money from the "man" of the house I thought sarcasticlly. I would not stoop to his level.

I started walking towards the projects of town. Hoping that I could find a place to stay. As I would past

the junkies sitting on the corner and the gangs standing around looking cool. I walked the streets it was september

and the winds were blowing a light breeze. Kids were still outside playing baseball in the

middle of the road.

I walked past a cheap motel and walked in with a light up sign that said " we sleep around." I entered

the main room and looked at the at the place. It was shit brown so you hardly noticed the

cockroaches crawling up the walls. The carpet had so many stains you couldn't

tell that the foor used to be a light yellow. I walked up to an information desk. The woman

sitting behind it was about 50 she looked like she had been to hell and back.

She looked up from reading amagazine. Looked me up and down and said "we don't do

hand outs."

" I don't need handout I am here for a room"

She tiredly reached behind herself and grabbed a key that had a fadded 25 on it.

"second floor door on the right payment every week is 135 dollars up front. No bringing

customers around if you have business. Do it somewhere else. Second door on the right.

I didn't try to tell her that I wasn't a street walker she wouldn't have believed me anyways thats

all the girls are able to do in this neighborhood.

I turned to the right as I headed up to the room. The sound of a siren went by the hotel. I knew

after a while I would get used to the sound. There was no stop of crime. There was everything

from drug dealers to wife beaters. Most people where never called in unless somebody was killed, sometimes not

even then. They just threw the body into river and let it sink. If the body was ever found nobody would tell what

they saw or heard for fear of death of themselves or their family.

I walked into my room and looked around. I walked into a tiny living room, a bathroom to the left,and a little

bedroom to the right home sweet home.

_Punk: This is the second chapter ya I know its short but I didn't really want to go into any further _

_detail until the next chapter._

_REVIEW _


End file.
